Destiny's Echo
by American Vigor
Summary: In this alternate scenario, Cell's self-explosion had a quite different result! Experience the new adventures of Cell, Goku, King Kai and more in the ascended plane of Otherworld! Will Cell accept defeat? Read to find out! Fanfic requested by Gonstika!
1. Actions Have Consequences

**Destiny's Echo**

**- a Dragon Ball Z FanFiction -**

**Chapter One: Actions Have Consequences**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a universe of infinite possibilities, there exist many yet to be explored. And now, without further ado, welcome to an alternate path ….<strong>_

* * *

><p>The explosion had ended many things.<p>

With the maelstrom of destructive force, King Kai's planet had been rendered into nothingness.

The kai had died, along with his cricket and monkey. It was evident by the haloes atop each of their heads.

And, in at least a modicum of true satisfaction, another entity took pride in knowing that Goku, too, had perished in the blast.

But what had clouded these victories was the fact that instead of the white wisps of brilliance in the blue sky of Earth, he could see the yellow clouds of Otherworld, gracing each side of Snake Way with their presence.

He didn't want to admit it.

He didn't want to acknowledge that atop his head, just as with theirs, there was a halo.

How could it have come to this?

Perfection had been his! And in an act of randomness, that accursed Saiyan child had managed to rob him of this glory.

The humiliation seemed at the time as though it could not have been more agonizing.

And now … even greater humiliation was his.

At the very least, it appeared as though even in death, he had been able to retain at least the intermediate form between his beginning and perfection.

It was a far cry from the paramount.

By no means was this acceptable.

The Saiyan had gained his halo only moments before, and after wondering what had happened and regaining his senses, he smiled.

"Well, I can't exactly say that was a pleasant experience, but from the looks of it, the job got done," Goku said, staring right at him.

"I will find some way to avenge this travesty," Cell said, as he stood up, taking note that the clouds indeed seemed to stretch as far as his eyes could see. "I don't know how, and I don't know when, but all of you will pay dearly for what you did to me!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," King Kai said with a chuckle, causing Cell to growl in frustration as the kai walked toward him. "When you threaten innocent people, eventually you're going to be defeated."

Before Cell could respond, King Kai turned his attention toward Goku.

The expression on his face was quite sour.

"Um …, well, we saved the Earth, right?" Goku asked, as he started to back away from the suddenly enraged King Kai.

"Not only did you blow up my planet, but you let me die with it instead of instant transmitting me out of there!" King Kai said. "I thought I taught you to think more tactically!"

"I'm sorry King Kai, I was under a lot of pressure with not a lot of time to consider everything," Goku said. "Believe me, I'm sorry for what happened."

King Kai didn't verbally respond, and instead maintained his livid expression.

Goku felt bad, but then realized something.

"Well, where else was I supposed to take him?" Goku asked. "I need to feel someone's energy to be able to go there with Instant Transmission. If I brought him to another planet, then all the people there would have died while the Earth would have been spared, and that wouldn't have been good. Come on King Kai, I think you can understand why I did what I did."

While King Kai pondered this, Cell took note of Goku's description of the technique.

It seemed to be a most intriguing technique, indeed.

"Oh, alright Goku, I forgive you," King Kai said. "But while we travel back to the Check-In Station, you're going to need to come up with a bunch of good jokes to tell!"

"Yeah, sure thing!" Goku said, with a smile.

But then, Goku quickly turned his attention back toward Cell.

Goku suddenly took on an air of seriousness again.

"Cell, you've paid for your crimes with the ultimate price," Goku said. "Now, you'll never be able to truly harm anyone ever again."

Cell's rage surmounted.

"I will never accept defeat!" Cell yelled, as he shot a ki blast straight toward King Kai.

Goku got in the way of the blast and deflected it upward, while Cell began to levitate.

He soared straight into the air, and Goku soon followed suit.

"How does it feel to know you'll never be able to see your son again?" Cell asked, causing Goku to gain a gleam of anger in his eyes. "Now that you're dead along with me, imagine how your friends will feel, and how your son will grow up without a father. All because of me! It looks like Dr. Gero's plan to exact his revenge on you came to fruition after all!"

Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan while charging forward, and Cell did not have enough time to react to the punch.

With a force of even greater strength than Vegeta had displayed when he had first demonstrated the true breadth of his power to Cell as an Ascended Super Saiyan, Goku, who by now was much stronger as a Super Saiyan than Vegeta had been then, punched straight into Cell's stomach.

The punch impacted deeply into Cell's body, causing him to gag in pain.

Goku pulled the punch back, then kicked Cell from overhead, sending him toward Snake Way below.

In an attempt to prevent any destruction to the path, Goku quickly appeared under Cell and caught him. Goku then uppercut Cell in the chest, and dropped Cell, enabling Cell to fall at a much slower pace and the path to remain relatively undamaged upon his impact.

"When you still had Android Eighteen in your captivity, you were a tremendous challenge," Goku said, while his gold hair flickered back to black out of his own volition, as he descended back to his normal state. "Now, you can't even put up anything close to a decent fight."

Cell's resentment redoubled, and he stomped the path.

"Goku, if I could kill you again, I would do so readily!" Cell yelled, as Goku maintained his frown.

"I guess I know what King Yemma's verdict for this bozo's going to be, right, Goku?" King Kai asked, with a snicker.

Cell grabbed King Kai by the lapel of his tunic, and brought the kai's face close to his, on the verge of doing something drastic. Goku, however, jumped up and kicked Cell in the face, causing him to let go of King Kai.

As Cell regained his fighting stance, with his tail at the ready and poised for another strike, Goku placed himself in front of King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory.

"King Kai, why exactly is Cell with us now, as opposed to wasting away in hell like he should be?" Goku asked, as he deepened his fighting stance. "And for that matter, shouldn't we have been brought to the Check-In station after we died, too?"

"If you die in Otherworld and get to keep your body, you end up where you died," King Kai said. "It's one of those things that's different between Otherworld and the world of the living."

As Goku prepared to defend King Kai, he noticed a figure flying overhead.

Goku wondered why he hadn't sensed him before, and … oh. That's why.

Android Seventeen became much more readily visible, and he noticed those who had gathered down below.

It was very possible, and in fact probable, that whatever part of Cell that had been most responsible for containing Seventeen had been thrown far away from where Cell had exploded, resulting in Seventeen regaining his form in a location other than the nearby vicinity in which the explosion had occurred.

Seventeen descended, and he landed right next to Goku.

"How's it going, Goku?" Seventeen asked, as he then turned to face Cell, and entered a fighting stance.

"I don't believe we've actually met, although you probably know all about me," Goku said, in a voice that was colder than normal.

Seventeen grinned.

"Well, I suppose since we're both dead now, there's not much of a reason for me to hate you, so … put er' there," Seventeen said, while briefly turning to offer his hand.

After a few moments, and to Cell's bewilderment, Goku obliged the handshake.

"I'm glad to see you're more than Dr. Gero gave you credit for," Goku said, as he smiled warmly at Seventeen for a brief moment, then refocused his attention on Cell. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for this guy."

Seventeen also focused his attention on Cell.

"Loser," Seventeen said, causing Cell to growl in frustration even more. "I'm so glad you lost. I never thought I'd root for Goku and his friends, but when you were absorbing me, that's exactly what I was doing. And they won! You lost! Our bastard of a father lost! If I had to die as a result of you being stopped, it was worth it!"

Goku knew what he had to do. Before Cell did something drastic, he had to get him to the Check-In Station so Yemma could seal him below.

Cell, however, was quite unsure of what to do. So many wondrous options he had once had were now no more, and it was to the point of sheer absurdity that his greatest enemy had allied with someone who should have been part of him without …"

Wait.

Could it be possible?

Cell wondered, and a sneer of excitement came to his face.

By no means was he certain that this would work, but on the chance it might, it would be worth it.

He rushed forward, with his eyes focused on one target, and one target only.

The point of his tail began to open, and his focus remained on Android Seventeen.

* * *

><p><em>Up next: Cell advances his latest plan, while on Earth, the Z-Fighters ready themselves for their next courses of action. The paths of peace and war collide, next time, on Dragon Ball Z: Destiny's Echo! <em>

_Thanks so much for reading the first chapter! _

_If you like what you see, please subscribe! _

_Also, I would be honored if you reviewed this work. I am eager to enhance my writing, and reading reviewers' comments is an excellent supplement through which to augment my writing prowess and enable you to further benefit from my efforts to provide you with a quality reading experience. To know more about how you perceive the story and its progress would be conducive to this goal. _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor _

_Fanfic requested by Gonstika. Various notions, concepts, plot points, and other ideas presented and conveyed in this fanfic were originated by Gonstika. _

_Updated as of 12/10/2011_

* * *

><p><em>If you're enjoying this story, be sure to check out Honor Trip, another Dragon Ball Z fanfic involving Cell as its main character – with a twist! Whereas Cell is indeed a villain in the canon Dragon Ball universe, in Honor Trip, circumstances arise that enable Cell, despite the villain he had been, to become … a hero! Honor Trip is accessible via my profile page, and I hope you enjoy it. <em>

_Thanks again, and have an excellent one,_

_American Vigor _


	2. Can You Back it Up?

**Destiny's Echo**

**- a Dragon Ball Z FanFiction -**

**Chapter Two: Can You Back it Up?**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, on Earth: <em>

The area around what had once been the Cell Games ring would have seemed rather serene, had it not been for Gohan's fervent crying.

His father, like many times before, had saved Planet Earth from near-certain doom.

However, this time, Goku had been forced into the position of needing to make the ultimate sacrifice, rather than doing so truly out of his own volition, because of the avoidable mistakes his son had made.

The psychological torment coursing through Gohan felt in many ways stronger than any of Cell's punches had when Gohan had been in the transcended level of Super Saiyan that he had achieved.

His hair was black now, and he was sitting in a crouched position, with his head in his arms, and his arms resting on his legs.

Even though the news team from ZTV had gotten the camera to work again, the reporter and cameraman were purposely refraining from capturing footage of the scene, out of sympathy for what had very clearly happened.

Many of the Z-Fighters had tried their best to calm Gohan down, but none of them were particularly surprised that their attempts were not proving successful.

Gohan felt more ashamed than he ever had, at any point in his entire life.

The fact that Cell was dead mattered much less to him than the fact his father had died because of his own incompetence and arrogance.

After many more minutes of emotional pain, Piccolo then placed his left hand on Gohan's right shoulder.

Gohan sniffled, then looked up at his mentor.

"Gohan, you need to focus," Piccolo said, as Gohan's temper got the better of him.

"Don't tell me what I need to do!" Gohan said, as he looked away, doing quite the opposite of what Piccolo had in mind, focusing instead on the sadness of the moment.

"Cell's been defeated, and the Earth is safe," Piccolo said. "And don't forget, despite what we once believed, we can, in fact, use the Dragon Balls to bring your father back."

Gohan's crying came to a halt.

He stood up suddenly, in what was probably the most significant emotional shift he had ever experienced.

"That's right!" he exclaimed, at last with a smile on his face. "The Dragon Balls on New Namek! We can use them to wish my father back because they can bring back people who've already been dead before!"

Piccolo nodded, as did their fellow Z-Fighters.

The reporter from ZTV, upon noticing the sudden change in Gohan's mood, asked the cameraman to turn on the camera so they could begin their transmission.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have good news!" the reporter announced, as those who were watching at home braced themselves with anticipation. "The megalomaniacal terror Cell has been defeated, all thanks to the efforts of the brave fighters who fought against him!"

Mr. Satan then positioned himself in front of the camera.

"Oh yeah, we took Cell down real good!" Mr. Satan said, as the reporter glared at him.

The reporter turned his microphone off, then whispered in Mr. Satan's right ear.

"Mr. Satan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Mr. Satan gave a guarded response.

"I'm spreading the good word, that's all," he said.

The reporter became enraged.

"Mr. Satan, I'm here to report facts, not fallacies!" he said, causing Mr. Satan to be taken aback.

Despite the fact that the reporter's handheld microphone hadn't been turned on, the auxiliary microphone on the camera had picked up what he had said, causing those watching at home to wonder exactly what was happening.

The reporter turned his handheld microphone back on, motioned to the cameraman to follow him, and began to walk toward the Z-Fighters, to Mr. Satan's dismay.

* * *

><p><em>In Otherworld: <em>

Even though Goku hadn't personally witnessed the horrific moments in which Cell had absorbed Seventeen and Eighteen, he'd been told about them with enough detail that he quickly recognized what Cell was trying to do.

Cell had achieved his present form through absorbing Seventeen once before, and whether the second absorption absolutely required Eighteen or could merely be achieved through absorbing any android of Seventeen and Eighteen's design – even if it meant absorbing Seventeen twice – was not something Goku wanted to find out.

"Seventeen, get out of here!" Goku shouted, while powering up to Super Saiyan and shoving Seventeen aside.

Cell's sense of anxiousness redoubled as Goku charged forward, ready to smash him in the face.

Before Cell had time to move out of the way, Goku punched Cell hard enough in the jaw that King Kai could have sworn he'd heard a crack.

Goku then grabbed Cell by the tail and used a technique he'd learn quite some time ago from an old friend.

"Destructo Disk!" Goku shouted, as the disk moved straight through Cell's tail, cutting off more than half of it.

Cell yelled loudly out of pain, as even in death, the physical anguish of battles could be felt.

"You deserved every bit of that for killing me along with you," Goku, said, with a proud grin. "Now, Cell, I'm going to put a stop to you once and for all!"

Cell wondered what exactly Goku could have possibly meant by that, considering the fact they were both already dead. Cell readied himself to respond, just as his jaw fully regenerated.

"Seventeen!" Cell yelled, while pointing his right index finger at the android. "Join with me so we can achieve perfection once again and put this Saiyan trash in his place!"

"You're out of your mind!" Seventeen yelled, clearly out of the greatest inflection of disgruntlement he could muster. "Absorbing me through your ass again probably wouldn't even work! And even if it did, there's no way I'd ever want to do that!"

Cell grunted at the enormity of the insult Seventeen had made.

"Once I get my _tail_ back, you're going to become a part of me whether you like it or not!" Cell said, as Goku punched him again in the face.

"I've had enough," Goku said, as he grabbed one of Cell's arms, placed his own index and middle fingers together, placed them on his own forehead, and concentrated on King Yemma's energy signature.

Within moments, the two were gone from sight.

While Seventeen stared in awe, King Kai walked to his right side.

"It looks like Cell is about to be judged before King Yemma, who's responsible for assigning beings to their status in the afterlife," King Kai said, with an air of reflection. "After all Cell has done, you and I both know what Yemma's going to say."

"Cell will get what he deserves," Seventeen said, as he looked toward the hazy horizon. "Also, it seems you know a lot more about this place than I do. Where are we supposed to go from here?"

"We'd normally go visit Yemma at the Check-In Station, but Goku will probably be back in a bit, " King Kai said, as he began to consider all the time that would be saved through not having to travel along Snake Way. "And I don't believe I've properly introduced myself. I'm King Kai, overseer of the North Galaxy."

King Kai motioned to his companions.

"This is Bubbles, and this is Gregory," King Kai said.

"How ya doin'?" Gregory asked.

Bubbles grunted in acknowledgment.

"My name is Seventeen, although it's a rather dull thing to have as a name, and I'm thinking of changing it," he said, as he continued to walk next to King Kai and the others.

After a few moments of standing without talking, the silence was broken.

"So, do you know any good jokes?" King Kai asked.

* * *

><p><em>On Earth – Mount Paozu: <em>

As the reporter was approaching Gohan, Chi Chi felt bewilderingly sad, knowing from Goku's absence and what the reporter was saying during his approach that her husband had, in fact, passed away.

She knew, in her heart and mind, that Goku had saved the world again through doing what he felt he had to do.

Still, especially after what had happened, … well, … without him, she would have to be especially strong.

While she wiped the tears from her eyes, she reflected upon the good times, and watched as Gohan's image became more prominent on the camera.

* * *

><p><em>On Earth – remnants of the Cell Games ring:<em>

"For all the folks watching at home, these fighters here fought valiantly against Cell and deserve much gratitude for their efforts," the reporter said, as the cameraman panned the camera to capture footage of them all. "The young man here seems to have been the strongest among them, as he was able to heavily incapacitate Cell before that fiend was taken down!"

The reporter placed the microphone in front of Gohan.

"What's your name, my friend?" the reporter asked.

Gohan knew that his mother and father, as well as his friends, had tried for many years to keep themselves out of the public eye to avoid bringing too much attention not only to themselves, but to the horrors that disturbed the peace. Now, however, Gohan was being directly questioned by a reporter about events he felt the world had the right to know the truth about, seeing as Cell had directly involved the world so thoroughly not only through absorbing and killing so many innocent people, but through his diabolic intent to further terrorize the populace via live coverage of the Cell Games.

He made a judgment call.

"My name is Gohan, and the true credit for defeating Cell should go to my father, who sacrificed his life to stop that monster," Gohan said, as viewers around the world acquired sudden feelings of deep sadness and unconditional respect at the news. "When Cell made a last-ditch effort to destroy the world, my father made a last-ditch effort to save it. Cell was going to blow up the planet through his self-destruction ability, and my father used a special technique to teleport Cell and himself off the planet. I love my father, and I'm so proud of him."

Krillin stepped forward, and the microphone came to him.

"Some of you may remember him from many years ago when he fought in the World Martial Arts Tournaments," he said, as the audiences listened. "His name is Goku, and he died with honor and dignity in service not only to his planet, but to peace itself."

Before Yamcha could comment, Mr. Satan stepped into the frame of the camera's view.

Yamcha saw that Mr. Satan had gotten closer, but decided to ignore him.

"Goku did what he did because he wants us all to be able to live happy and healthy lives without the fear of destruction and death," he said. "And Gohan, his son, did what none of us could do and surpassed Cell's strength by so much that he put Cell in the position to be defeated."

Whether it was his boldness, his anxiety, the implications of what Yamcha had just said, or a combination of all these factors, Mr. Satan began to walk over to the microphone, beckoning the reporter to let him speak.

After a few moments of hesitation, and cold stares from the Z-Fighters, the reporter addressed him.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Mr. Satan?" he asked.

"I first of all wanted to wish my condolences to Goku's family," he said, as the Z-Fighters gained a sudden level of respect for the man, who only hours beforehand had seemed so arrogant.

But then, the respect diminished.

"We all pitched in, all of us, and we brought that monster down," Mr. Satan said.

Mr. Satan's voice continued on, and as it did, Vegeta was becoming more and more furious.

Kakarot had just sacrificed himself for the wellbeing of countless people he did not even know, and this fool was not only trying to make it seem as though he had made efforts out of similar valor and courage, but was suggesting that his abilities were capable enough of being considered among the caliber of qualities that Kakarot possessed.

His words, which had just been heard by so many across the planet Kakarot had done everything he could to defend, could not go uncontested.

As Vegeta began to walk forward, with a gleam of vehemence in his eyes, Trunks became suddenly alarmed.

Trunks grabbed Vegeta's right shoulder, and Vegeta quickly brushed off Trunks' left hand, after briefly coming to a halt.

"Father, what's on your mind?" Trunks asked, in a whisper.

"Stay out of this," Vegeta said, as he began to walk forward again.

" … and when I threw that robot's head over, Gohan became encouraged to step up the heat," Mr. Satan said. "And – "

He stopped suddenly, feeling a tap on his right shoulder.

Mr. Satan turned around to see Vegeta,

"You've said way too many things that are dishonoring not only yourself, but everything Goku and Gohan did to save this planet," Vegeta said, as he noticed Gohan's somewhat shocked expression. "Yes, Gohan, I did just call your father by that name."

Mr. Satan was lost for words for a few moments, but he then found something to say.

"Well, I … what's your problem, buddy?" he asked.

"You … your foolery is beyond belief!" Vegeta yelled. "Do you honestly consider the lack of anything effective you did against Cell to have been something meaningful? How could – "

"Vegeta, I think that's enough," Tien said, interrupting him.

Vegeta briefly turned to face Tien.

"This imbecile needs to learn that he should never insult not only the pride of the Saiyan race, but the pride of yours!" Vegeta yelled, as he began to gather energy.

Vegeta turned to face Mr. Satan again, as the cameraman continued to capture footage of the events.

"If you're so confident that you played such a big role in defeating Cell, then why don't you demonstrate to all the Earth that you can back up your story?" Vegeta asked. "I, unfortunately, am nowhere near the level of Cell's full strength. If you're so strong, then let's see what you can do against me!"

While most of the Z-Fighters viewed what Vegeta was doing as quite excessive, some of them, especially Krillin and Yamcha, found that they were rather enjoying the festivities.

Vegeta powered up to his basic form of Super Saiyan, as Mr. Satan audibly gulped.

"I'm going to enjoy this way more than I should," Vegeta said with a grin, as he entered a fighting stance.

With the world watching, and almost every single human on the planet looking upon the spectacle, Mr. Satan entered a fighting stance of his own.

* * *

><p><em>Up next: Goku and Cell are going to hell! And on Earth, the heat is on for Mr. Satan! All of this and more, next time, on Dragon Ball Z: Destiny's Echo! <em>

_Thanks so much for reading the second chapter! _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor _

_Fanfic requested by Gonstika. Various notions, concepts, plot points, and other ideas presented and conveyed in this fanfic were originated by Gonstika. _

_Updated as of 12/10/2011_

* * *

><p><em>If you're enjoying this story, be sure to check out Honor Trip, another Dragon Ball Z fanfic involving Cell as its main character – with a twist! Whereas Cell is indeed a villain in the canon Dragon Ball universe, in Honor Trip, circumstances arise that enable Cell, despite the villain he had been, to become … a hero! Honor Trip is accessible via my profile page, and I hope you enjoy it. <em>

_Thanks again, and have an excellent one,_

_American Vigor _


	3. Arrogance and Ignorance Unite!

**Destiny's Echo**

**- a Dragon Ball Z FanFiction -**

**Chapter Three: Arrogance and Ignorance Unite! **

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p><em>Note: The following chapter contains various intense psychological and philosophical situations and considerations that can be perturbing to some readers who are unfamiliar with certain methods of subjective moral philosophy. Reader discretion is advised.<em>

* * *

><p><em>In Otherworld, within the Check-In Station: <em>

King Yemma was in the midst of identifying to Cell the horrific acts that he had committed and which would impact his afterlife judgment.

Yemma did not have at his disposal a full list of the acts that Cell had committed in the timeline from which he had originated, and it had in fact been rather intriguing for Yemma, as well as for his staff, as to the most appropriate manner in which Cell should be judged for those atrocities in particular, especially since those acts had not actually directly impacted anyone in their own particular timeline.

They had known, based on Cell's conversations while alive, that Cell should at the very least be held accountable for killing the original version of Trunks and so many others in the original timeline that had presumably been unchanged as a result of the time travel maneuvers that the people of Earth had undertaken.

And these altercations were on top of so many things that Cell had done in the timeline of the moment.

"… intended genocide, and last but not least, attempted assault against a kai," Yemma said with a spike of anger, as Cell struggled against the body lock that Goku had imposed upon him.

Goku, in his Ascended Super Saiyan state beyond the basic form of Super Saiyan, but at nowhere near the power of the transcendent state his son had achieved, had seemingly tightened his grip with each and every one of King Yemma's mentions of a crime that Cell had committed.

Cell, for his part, did not consider many of the things he had done to be crimes from an objective regard, and instead recognized them as wrong merely from Yemma and Goku's subjective standpoints, and not something more universal.

Yemma slammed his right fist upon his mahogany desk, shaking the nearby surroundings and causing some of the papers his staff members had been carrying to fall out of their hands.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Yemma yelled, right before he pointed his right index finger at Cell. "I believe you know full well what your sentence is going to be! Do you have anything to say?"

"I do, but can you please order Goku to stop restraining me?" Cell asked. "I will be able to better convey my defense if I'm not being burdened by Goku's restraint."

"No such accommodation shall be made!" Yemma shouted. "You're too dangerous for Goku to let you go before your sentence is announced!"

"This is ridiculous," Cell said. "But that's besides the point. Yemma, just because you view what I did as wrong neither means that it actually was, nor that it was wrong from my perspective, which is what matters most."

"How could you say that?" Yemma shouted, even louder than he had before. "I am King Yemma, the supreme judge of the moral implications and consequences of your actions in the world of the living! I make my judgments based on time-honored and logical notions of the concepts of good, evil, and neutrality. I abide in the strictest sense by this moral code. Any notion that something you did was acceptable by your standards and should therefore override what is objectively wrong is unsupportable!"

"Well Yemma, I disagree," Cell said. "I in no way attempted to do anything I did out of any notion of 'evil,' per se, but rather out of what I viewed as legitimately acceptable, and therefore 'good,' from my perspective. I lived life according to what I viewed as 'holy.' You're trying to impose your own standards onto my actions. There is no objective morality in this universe, and you're basing your judgment off of something imaginary that you only support because you believe in it, with no tangible evidence to back your notions of morality up! The idea that you can judge me based on what you view as logical notions of good and evil, while I have different notions of what these things mean, is completely illogical! This whole trial is a farce! You have no moral legitimacy or authority over me!" _[Author's note: For the record, the position Cell's presenting and advocating here is one that I in no way support, not just because this position has various logical flaws, but because Cell's position unacceptably denies and infringes upon fundamental rights of other people. Yemma's position that there is an objective, inherent morality in the universe, while recognizing that even if people have their own subjective senses of good and evil that the universally-defined definitions are what are most important, is what I truly believe.]_

"I've heard enough!" Yemma yelled. "Not only are you severely mistaken, but even if you actually believe anything you just said, you must concede the fact that I have full legal authority here, and that my judgments are binding!"

"How you do have any genuine legal authority?" Cell asked. "Did someone vote for you?"

"Enough!" Yemma shouted. "Your afterlife sentence shall be the one that you unquestionably deserve!"

"Then to Hell with these proceedings!" Cell yelled.

"And to Hell with you!" Yemma shouted, with a bang of the gavel.

Suddenly, Cell felt an unfamiliar sensation. It was as if the laws of gravity were being overridden, in a way fundamentally different than in the many times he had used his energy to fly.

As an unintended consequence of Yemma's action, Goku, too, was feeling the sensation.

A small hole – rather, a void in space-time – suddenly opened up "beneath" both Cell and Goku. The hole rapidly expanded in size, and they both began to fall into the emptiness. _[Author's note: This description of a soul being sent to Hell is consistent with the way this process appears in uncut DBZ episode 180, "Warriors of the Dead," when Yemma sends Cell to Hell.]_

Yemma, King Kai, and Goku realized what was happening too late to stop it – the fact Goku had been restraining Cell when the judgment had been made and had been standing over the spot where the hole had appeared had been very inauspicious conditions.

Goku let out a slight chuckle of foreboding while Cell let out a loud yell of rage, and then, they could not be seen beyond the hole's event horizon.

King Yemma's eyes widened, and he reached out as if to try to prevent what was about to happen from happening, but to no avail.

King Kai watched as the hole closed, and the room then became eerily silent.

The two kings looked to each other, then let out a sigh.

While Cell had been rightfully sent to his current destination, Goku had once again inadvertently found himself going to Hell.

* * *

><p><em>Planet Earth<em> …

The overall wrath of Hell, while an enduringly overwhelming force, was at the moment being surpassed in many ways by the wrath of a certain Super Saiyan.

Vegeta, in his basic Super Saiyan form, had not only ceased powering up, but was staring down Hercule Satan with a piercing gaze.

The Saiyan Prince had not yet made a move, and he was beckoning the self-proclaimed hero to attack.

"Well, are you ready to show the whole Earth what a fool you are?" Vegeta asked, with a devious sneer.

Hercule did not know what to do.

While he had at first managed to convince himself that the superlative power, speed, and other abilities of the true contestants of the Cell Games were nothing more than tricks, he had gradually come to accept that the truth of all he had seen was frighteningly real.

Despite his verbal insistences to the contrary, he knew very well that Vegeta was nothing close to an "amateur."

How could he possibly get himself out of this one?

Hercule relaxed his stance, then stood with his legs together and arms crossed, while looking away from Vegeta.

"I'll give you credit for wanting to fight on live television, but honestly, I doubt you could do a better job against Cell than the kid did," Hercule said, winking at Gohan.

Vegeta became even more enraged than he had been before, and he began to walk forward at a steady march.

Gohan suddenly appeared in front of Vegeta, to both his and Hercule's surprise.

"Vegeta, don't you think you're being a bit excessive?" Gohan asked. "Think about this for a second."

Vegeta had stopped walking, and he addressed Gohan.

"This imbecile dishonored your father, Gohan," Vegeta said. "I'm not the one who should be doing this, … you are."

He waited a few seconds for Gohan to respond, but as Gohan was quite lost for words, Vegeta marched past him.

"We're going to fight, right here and right now, for all the world to see," Vegeta said. "Unfortunately for the viewers, it won't be a very entertaining battle, since it will be over rather quickly. However, you cretin, rest assured that if anyone out there has been waiting to see your overconfident, narcissistic demeanor become crushed in an instant, they will be quite entertained."

Hercule reentered a fighting stance, and he looked at the ominous sign of Vegeta's golden hair – which Hercule had recognized as a symbol of great power. Hercule knew his attacks against Cell had been quite ineffective, and against this guy …

"Wait!" Hercule yelled, as he ran over to Vegeta, then whispered into his left ear, to Vegeta's bitter resentment. "I've got a lot of money, buddy. Walk away from this and there will be a few million zeni in it for you."

"I have no use for money!" Vegeta yelled, quite loudly, as he then grabbed Hercule by his tunic.

Hercule quickly realized that not only were the viewers seeing him being held up by a relatively unknown fighter who appeared fearless in challenging him, but that the whole world had just seen and heard what was quite obviously Hercule's attempt to bribe Vegeta.

Even if Hercule would have still retained some credibility despite a loss in the physical match, he had already lost the war in the minds of many at home.

At this point, for many viewers, Vegeta beating the pulp out of him would just be a formality.

He quickly realized how much he had miscalculated, and wondered if it would be best to simply leave, or if Vegeta would even let him.

'No, that would be even more disgraceful,' Hercule thought to himself.

A thought suddenly occurred to Hercule, and he felt it was one with the potential to at least partially save the situation.

"Hah! I just wanted to see if you would fall for that and look weak!" Hercule yelled. "I'm glad you want to have a real fight!"

Vegeta's vehement visage turned to one that was rather reflective of amusement.

"Is that so?" he asked, to Hercule's chagrin. "I suppose you'll want to be in a fighting stance before we begin."

Hercule nodded, and immediately after that, Vegeta threw Hercule into the air.

Moments later, Hercule came crashing down onto the ground, and he had not been able to fully stop his fall with his arms and legs because of the height from which he had fallen.

Krillin and Yamcha laughed, and even Tien let out a bit of a chuckle.

"Father …," Trunks muttered to himself.

Hercule brought himself together, then entered as much of a fighting stance as he could muster.

Vegeta exited his fighting stance, and made a waving gesture with his left arm, beckoning Hercule to approach.

Hercule realized that at this point, his options were extremely limited.

He darted forward, then launched a barrage of punches and kicks at Vegeta, with the Saiyan Prince remaining stationary all the while, even despite repeated punches to the face.

"As you can see," Vegeta began to say while facing the camera, in the midst of Hercule's assault, "this so-called champion's best efforts have no effect on me. Imagine what would happen if I actually fought him back."

Hercule continued to punch and kick at Vegeta for another 10 seconds, and then, Vegeta's patience came to a close.

"This will teach you to dishonor Kakarot," Vegeta said, as he lightly punched Hercule in the stomach.

Hercule instantly grabbed his chest and backed away from Vegeta, with redoubled pain.

The majority of viewers around the world were shocked by the events they had witnessed, and Hercule's skeptics had seen glory play out before their eyes.

On Turtle Island, after watching the events unfold on Master Roshi's television set, Bulma didn't know whether to be flabbergasted or excited.

And at Mt. Paozu, despite all the sorrow, Chi Chi momentarily allowed herself a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Hell … <em>

Goku and Cell landed in a lake of liquid red, and then they each quickly flew out of the substance. It wasn't necessarily blood, per se, but something certainly akin to death itself, nonetheless.

They had landed only a few meters apart, right before Cell began to chuckle.

"Well, well! It seems that even the 'noble' Goku's actions have resulted in him being sent to Hell with the likes of me!" Cell said laughingly, right before he crossed his arms. "I can't say I'm going to enjoy it here, but at the very least you'll be here with me!"

Goku befuddled Cell by smiling at the taunt.

"What's so funny?" Cell asked.

"I'm sure that King Yemma has some sort of way to get me out of here," Goku said. "You, however, won't be leaving any time soon."

Goku in no way intended on telling Cell anything about the secret exit from Hell that Goku had discovered many years ago during his brief stint in the domain after falling off of Snake Way. For that matter, Goku wasn't aware if souls that had actually intentionally been condemned to Hell could even use that exit.

Before Cell could respond, he turned his head upon sensing a pair of energy signatures that seemed … familiar.

Goku likewise redirected his attention, and the two fighters were soon greeted by two others.

The two longtime denizens of Hell greeted the new arrivals with sneers.

"I don't believe it!" Frieza yelled at the top of his lungs. "Goku's been sent to Hell! Unbelievable! I could not have asked for a better reward for all this ridiculous boredom I've had to suffer through!"

"So, this is Goku," King Cold said, eyeing the Saiyan with derision. "As you can see, in the world of the dead my son's body has been fully restored, despite your lucky endeavors in the world of the living. I have heard much about you from my son, and I have grown to despise everything about you, quite possibly even more so than he. And for all you did to save others, it seems your ultimate judgment was no different than ours."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, asshole," Goku said with a grin, as King Cold further sneered.

Frieza took note of the fact that Goku was still in what appeared to be a Super Saiyan transformation, and scowled.

"I bet you wish you could have been the one to defeat me, as opposed to that brat who came out of nowhere!" Frieza yelled. "At least I'm able to be glad you didn't have that privilege!"

"By your own logic, you just admitted you were killed by someone you consider to be a relative 'nobody'," Goku said, while maintaining his smile.

Cell was listening intently at the exchange, ready for the right time to interject, and actually finding the conversation rather interesting.

"Well … I'm not troubled by you Saiyans anymore!" Frieza said. "Super Saiyans are nothing compared to me!"

"And that's why you're dead, because Super Saiyans are no threat to you at all, right?" Goku asked.

Frieza recoiled with rage.

"Curse you, Saiyan!" Frieza yelled, right before he launched an energy blast from his right hand, which Goku effortlessly deflected.

"It's so good to know you missed me," Goku said, while Frieza snarled.

"I do find it quite curious that even with the foolish and short-sighted way in which the afterlife works, you ended up here with us," Cold said. "Out of pure curiosity, exactly how did that come to be?"

"It was an accident," Goku said, while motioning to Cell. "I was caught up in the act of restraining this guy. In more ways than one, I'm here because of him. But unlike me, he'll be staying."

"An enemy of Goku is a friend of mine," Frieza said, as he gave a ceremonial bow to the bio-android. "I am Frieza, supreme ruler of much of the known universe."

"Oh, I know all about you, Frieza," Cell said, in a conceited tone, without returning the bow. "And from my memory, Goku did, actually, have the honor of killing both you and your dad." _[Note: As Cell comes from the original, unchanged timeline, in which Goku fought against Frieza and King Cold when they arrived on Earth, (as opposed to the main DBZ timeline in which Trunks fought them), Cell's statement accurately reflects events.]_

Frieza was rather astounded at what he perceived to be a highly irregular response on many levels.

"You know, Goku, I was going to ask you who the freak you brought along with you is, but after that insult I will ask him directly," Cold said. "Well?"

By the expression on Cold's face, it was quite clear that he was not in the mood for games.

However, Cell felt as though these second-rate, inferior tyrants were relatively expendable, and therefore deserved no automatic respect.

"You could say that I'm … related to both you and your son!" Cell said, causing Cold to raise an eyebrow and Frieza to appear even more taken aback.

As Goku pondered the implications of this meeting among menaces, he thought of home, and of what his friends and family were thinking now.

He had especially not planned on leaving her, and Goku wondered how soon, if ever, he would see her again.

* * *

><p><em>Up next: The Eternal Dragon of Earth is summoned! And what of the meeting between Cell and his predecessors? Stay tuned! <em>

_Thanks so much for reading the third chapter! _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor _

_Fanfic requested by Gonstika. Various notions, concepts, plot points, and other ideas presented and conveyed in this fanfic were originated by Gonstika. _

_Updated as of 12/10/2011_

* * *

><p><em>If you're enjoying this story, be sure to check out Honor Trip, another Dragon Ball Z fanfic involving Cell as its main character – with a twist! Whereas Cell is indeed a villain in the canon Dragon Ball universe, in Honor Trip, circumstances arise that enable Cell, despite the villain he had been, to become … a hero! Honor Trip is accessible via my profile page, and I hope you enjoy it. <em>

_Thanks again, and have an excellent one,_

_American Vigor _


	4. The Options Unconsidered

**Destiny's Echo**

**- a Dragon Ball Z FanFiction -**

**Chapter Four: The Options Unconsidered**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p><em>On Earth<em> …

Hercule Satan had started the day believing it would end with his intensified heroism.

As a result of what had happened, his present status couldn't have been farther from that dream.

His chest still felt as if it had been blasted asunder by Vegeta's punch. It had been bad enough that his defeat had been absolutely humiliating, but now, his reputation was seemingly beyond repair.

Jimmy Firecracker**, **the ZTV reporter who had been covering the Cell Games and the "exhibition" match that had transpired afterward, was in the midst of interviewing Vegeta while Hercule stood in subdued solitude, with Miss Pizza, Pirozhki, and Caroni purposely avoiding him. Lionel, the cameraman, was recording the interview.

"Tell me, um … Vegeta, … how did you all become so strong without any of us ever knowing about it?" Firecracker asked him, while the other Z-Fighters remained attentive. "I've heard that the World Tournaments from more than a decade ago had some pretty intense fighters, and from what you and your friends have told me, Goku was one of the competitors. I had heard rumors that Mr. Satan was supposed to be even stronger than the fighters from back then, but … it seems that's not the case."

"A few of these fighters participated in those tournaments, and I would imagine that some of the people watching this broadcast would recognize Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and even Piccolo," Vegeta said. "But to very briefly answer your first question, you could say that we … have a very rigorous training regimen."

"Not to mention that some of the guys we've had to fight were very tough customers who prompted us to get a lot stronger so we could even have a slim chance of defeating them," Krillin said, as he turned to face Vegeta.

Vegeta suddenly became quite alarmed, anticipating what Krillin was about to brainlessly say. If the world ever caught wind of the fact that Vegeta was the same terror who had years ago destroyed East City and killed numerous humans who were never brought back to life with the Dragon Balls, this would complicate his own life immensely.

'_Say it and I'll shut your trap like I shut Guldo's,_" Vegeta mentally messaged to Krillin, who immediately froze in a mix of shock and terror, in part because he had not received such a message in quite some time, but mostly because he knew that Vegeta had the potential to actually follow through with the threat.

"We need to be going," Vegeta said, as he looked to the others and abruptly turned away from Firecracker. "You all know what we have to do."

The others understood, and with Gohan being the first to take flight, and Krillin lifting Eighteen's unconscious body, they all boosted themselves into the air and blasted in the direction of the Lookout.

Firecracker was astounded by the sudden display, and the camera caught every moment of it.

* * *

><p><em>In Hell<em> …

Cell had finished explaining his origins to Frieza and Cold, who were astounded, to say the least.

"Remarkable craftsmanship," Cold said, as he observed with a greater level of intent the various features that Cell had inherited from him and his son. "Yes, it all makes sense now. You've inherited the characteristic core in the center of your chest that my son and I possess, as well as our auditory structures. And what's more is that you also seem to have inherited our affinity for the finer things in life, such as relishing in the oppression of the weak."

"Of course," Cell said, while briefly savoring memories of absorbed energy, to Goku's bitter loathing. "I have the both of you to thank for a great deal of my power, but the credit also goes to Goku and his friends. Goku, I'm sure, is still quite horrified that all the so-called 'noble' intentions that he and his friends possess were modified and from his perspective 'warped' to form much of who I have become. Isn't that right?"

"Your courage to stand up to difficult challenges is nothing more than a lie, and so is your passion for fighting," Goku said. "You didn't develop either of those things, and so many others, at all on your own. You're nothing more than the result of thievery."

"Even without perfection, I am still superior in all ways to you and all others," Cell said, with Frieza both detesting and admiring the comment, while experiencing something akin to flattery.

"And that's why Gohan was able to beat the living shit out of you, right?" Goku asked, with a smile.

"I've never heard you swear with such a word before," Frieza said. "Is it possible that you detest this guy even more than you loathe me?"

"Did you forget I called your dad an 'asshole' before?" Goku asked. "Having to deal with Cell after so many other fights with bastards like you has coarsened my perspective and made me much more attune to the fact that despite my best efforts to help others, there are some who are so adamantly opposed to doing anything positive for this universe that they actually take great pleasure in depriving others of their most basic rights. The three of you all fit that category, and I would be disrespecting and dishonoring those you've harmed by showing you any sort of actual courtesy. You all deserve for me to insult you with foul language because you all lack even the most basic respect for others."

"Foolish words from a foolish Saiyan," Cell said, causing Frieza to decide that he definitely would have at least some enjoyment with this new … ally.

"That's right!" Frieza said. "He's nothing more than a monkey with imprudent ideals. Obviously it's our right to destroy and oppress others if they cannot stand effectively against us. The strong have the right to thrive!"

"And … once again Frieza, you've forgotten you're dead," Goku said.

"As are you!" said someone from the direction behind Goku, who had appeared suddenly and without Goku's full recognition, as he had been so focused on his psychological and philosophical battle with the others.

Goku turned to face him, and was briefly taken aback.

"Cooler!" Goku shouted. "Well, it looks like the gang of scumbags from Planet Ass is all here!"

"That's Planet Ice, you little bastard!" Frieza yelled. "And how did you even come to know the name of our world?"

"I spent some time on Planet Yardrat, … they knew all about your maliciousness and wanted to stay as far away from you as possible," Goku said. "Quite frankly, they considered you to be nothing more than a narcissistic idiot. Good people, the Yardrat."

While Frieza showed visible scorn, Cooler somewhat smiled. He was not in the form in which he had fought Goku while the Saiyan had been in his Super Saiyan form, but in the form in which he had been when he had first formally met the Saiyan.

"I must say, Goku, that I'm quite amused to see you here along with us," Cooler said, as he walked forward. "And how are you, father?"

"As fine as I could possibly be in the midst of rotting in Hell, I suppose," Cold said, while bringing his right hand to his mouth, forgetting that he had earlier placed down the goblet he had managed to acquire.

"And how's daddy's little princess?" Cooler asked in taunting Frieza, to the mutual amusement of Goku and Cell.

"One of these days Cooler, I'm going to kill … well, you know what I mean!" Frieza yelled.

"Just think, Cell, if we had familial bonds like they do, we could joke around like that too," Goku said. "You do have some my cells, after all. Maybe you wouldn't be such a jerk if you actually tried to view things differently."

"While the fact that my genetics are partially derived from yours has always amused me to an extent, Goku, beyond that, the thought of having anything to do with you disgusts me," Cell said.

"Well come on, Cell, everyone has the potential to see the light and change," Goku said. "Especially since you have so many potential influences of good within you, I'm quite surprised they haven't at least shown themselves a little bit."

"Goku, the idea of me ever joining you in any way is entirely beyond the scope of my tolerance," Cell said. "There's no way I would ever desire to consider myself your ally." _[Author's note: For those of you who have read Honor Trip, the irony of Cell's statement here is somewhat notorious.]_

"Well, suit yourself," Goku said. "Can't blame me for trying. Besides, with quality backstabbing friends like the three of these guys, you probably wouldn't even appreciate actual friendship anyway!"

* * *

><p><em>On Earth<em> …

The Lookout was within clear visible range now, and it would be only a matter of minutes before the warriors of Earth would land.

Vegeta was further contemplating all that had occurred earlier that day, and much of it still felt quite overwhelming.

Goku and Gohan – especially Gohan – had surpassed him in all significant aspects of strength. It was an intolerable truth that was fervently wracking his mind.

He was quite surprised that Gohan's transcendent Super Saiyan form had been so different from the ones he had achieved, and that Gohan had been able to achieve it without first attaining the Ascended Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan states.

Vegeta knew full well that he and Trunks had been much more limited in those states than Gohan had been in his, and while it was possible that Goku had achieved those lesser states as well, Vegeta wondered if Goku had known that Gohan's ascension would be so much more effective.

But how could Gohan have "skipped" Ascended Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan and transition into … well, the form had not yet been given a name. Was it even possible to simply "skip" levels of Super Saiyan? Or was it possible that Gohan's transcended form, "Super Saiyan 2," for lack of a better term, was on an entirely different line of transformations than Ascended Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan? That freak Broly, after all, had managed to achieve his overpowered, "Legendary" form directly after his basic form of Super Saiyan; maybe the case was that there were various different lines of transformations each accessible from the basic Super Saiyan form.

All of the Super Saiyan forms seemed to have at least some sort of golden hair, although Vegeta wondered if any of them had the potential to look substantially different. The idea of the hairstyle, for instance, in any way not changing color, or even reverting back to the Saiyan's color in his normal state, seemed highly improbable to Vegeta given the significance of the transformation.

A Super Saiyan form with black hair? Hah! Vegeta doubted such a form existed.

However, he wondered if he, too, could truly achieve Gohan's new form, or if he was somehow restricted from doing so, just as they had been naturally restricted from achieving the form Broly had achieved.

Vegeta finished that particular chain of thought as the warriors landed, with Dende and Mr. Popo congratulating them on the victory, but expressing sorrow as to what had happened to Goku.

The Dragon Balls had temporarily been stored inside the upper sanctuary that protruded from the flat surface of the Lookout, and Dende and Mr. Popo went inside with Tien and Piccolo to bring out the Dragon Balls.

"So, I'm assuming we're going to use one of those wishes to bring Goku back, right?" Yamcha asked, as Gohan frowned.

"Unfortunately Yamcha, we can't," Gohan said. "The Earth's Dragon balls can bring back to life someone who has died only once, but any more deaths than that and the revival wish won't work. I'm assuming that trying to bring my father back with a wish designed to revive all of Cell's victims won't bring him back either, as regardless of the fact that others who would be revived had not died before, that's not the case with my dad." _[Author's note: This exchange between Yamcha and Gohan was specifically incorporated into this chapter in response to Yamcha's rather illogical attempted wish to Shenron in uncut DBZ episode 192, "Goku's Decision,"__in which he tries to bring Goku back with the Dragon Balls and no one questions the logic of doing so, even though most of them should know full well that the Earth's Dragon Balls cannot bring back to life a person who has died more than once. At least, they should have known this, as it had been made clear previously in the series to many of them that Chiaotzu could not have been brought back to life after the Saiyan saga using the Earth's Dragon Balls because of this restriction – hence, why Planet Namek's Dragon Balls were used for this purpose.]_

"Wait a minute," Trunks said. "Gohan, you already referred to using the Dragon Balls on New Namek to bring your father back, and there is a way that we could save a lot of time and not actually have to go to New Namek to use them. After we use the Earth's Dragon Balls to bring back Cell's victims, why don't we just ask Shenron if he could apply our second wish toward having the Dragon Balls on Planet New Namek transported here together as a bunch? We'll then summon Porunga and wish Goku back with one of those wishes, since as you mentioned earlier, Porunga can bring back someone who has died more than once! With Porunga's other two wishes, we'll use one of them to wish the set of Dragon Balls back to New Namek, and the preceding one for something else that's worthwhile."

"Great idea, Trunks!" Gohan cheered. "It sounds like that plan should work!"

Vegeta smiled out of being genuinely impressed with his son's plan.

"You have certainly shown that you've inherited my enhanced sense of tactics," Vegeta said.

"Well father, I must admit I didn't come up with it on the spot," Trunks said. "My mother from my timeline and I have talked a lot about how much we wish we could use the Dragon Balls on Planet New Namek, but the problem is, we've never been able to construct a spaceship to get there. We once were very close, but the androids, whether they did so intentionally or unintentionally, destroyed that ship before it was fully complete. My mother told me that while the principles behind space travel are a lot less complex than the principles of time travel, it's a lot harder to build a spaceship than it is to build a time machine. This is why we decided to use time travel in the first place, and we were able to build a time machine in significantly less time than it would have taken us to finish another starship. So yes, I've been thinking about the possibility of using New Namek's Dragon Balls for a while."

"I'm sorry you haven't yet been able to use them in your timeline, but at the very least we'll be able to use them to help improve this one," Gohan said.

"Right," Trunks said.

The Dragon Balls were at last brought close to the center of the Lookout's surface.

Dende prepared himself for the summoning ritual, placing both of his hands over the Dragon Balls, but not directly touching them.

"Eternal dragon, by your name, I summon you forth, Shenron!"

The combined light of the seven Dragon Balls twinkled, and then erupted to form a single pillar of golden energy. Up from the depths of eternity rose the reborn Shenron, ineffable in various ways.

"CHOOSE YOUR WORDS CAREFULLY AS YOU SPEAK," the dragon boomed from far above. "I WILL MAKE TWO OF YOUR WISHES TRUE."

As the warriors of Earth prepared to make the wishes, preparations for something else were transpiring in another plane of existence.

* * *

><p><em>In Hell … <em>

The squabbling between Frieza and Cooler had continued for a few minutes before their father stepped in.

"My sons!" Cold yelled, with a tone of fury and animosity out of his concern that they were degrading their honor and his by fighting amongst themselves so openly in front of Cell and the heathen Saiyan. "Enough of this! I do believe there is a desire you've both had for some time, and which I have had as well, which we should promptly act upon."

The two Arcosian overlords quickly realized that their father, an even more masterful overlord than they, was quite right.

The three of them directed their attention toward Goku.

"Even though it is true that we were each individually defeated in combat by a Super Saiyan, are you prepared to defend yourself against a combined onslaught of the three of us?" Cooler asked.

"We will restore the honor of our family by defeating you in battle, Goku!" Frieza yelled, as he entered a fighting stance.

Cooler suddenly and much more swiftly than he had done when facing off against Goku on Earth transformed into his super form, covering his mouth with a shield of solid bone, gaining various protrusions from his head and arms, and enabling his eyes to darken to a deep, bloodthirsty red.

To Goku's surprise, but not to Cell's, Cold transformed as well! The back of his head elongated immensely, and his appearance became somewhat more grotesque.

"I have spent years perfecting the transition from my second-most concealed form to this one, lessening the time required with each and every effort," Cold said. "Had I possessed the ability to transform as quickly many years ago, that wretched child would not have defeated my son and me so easily!"

Cold momentarily directed his attention toward Cell, and he addressed him.

"As you, Cell, have many justified hatreds against Goku that we share, and as you share not only so many of our goals, but in a way our very heritage, would you care to join us in this belligerent bout?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass," Cell said. "The three of you should have your chance at defeating Goku. I just had the victory of killing him myself."

"Very well, then," Cold said. "Now, Saiyan, the majestic wrath of my sons and I shall overwhelm you!"

"The forces of peace and justice will always be with me, and it is because of this that even in the minuscule chance you defeat me in this physical battle, you never truly can," Goku said, as he transformed into his basic Super Saiyan form.

Cold, Frieza, and Cooler rushed forward toward Goku, and suddenly, a blinding light emitted from Cold. When the light cleared, Goku saw Cold emerge in a form that looked quite similar to Frieza's current form, and the one Cooler had possessed before his own transformation.

The three tyrants began to strike at Goku as fast and as powerfully as they could, with Goku dodging or blocking the overwhelming majority of their attacks, and testing how powerful they had become.

Some distance away, Cell was watching the battle intently, and looked upward when the four combatants took to the air.

'I'll let them have the pleasure of weakening Goku, and then hopefully, he will have spent enough energy that even in this form, I'll be able to quickly grab him and drain him of the rest of his energy!' Cell thought, as he savored the potential of his plan.

His attention was promptly refocused, however, as he heard the sudden presence of footsteps behind him.

Cell quickly turned his gaze, then turned around fully.

The person who had arrived, Cell quickly realized, had of course not been sensed due to the manifestation of his goals.

"I at first did not know what to believe when I sensed your rather unique energy signature, but with Goku distracted, I decided it would be appropriate to investigate," he said, while walking closer with his hands behind his back. "I had thought it would have taken longer, but ah yes, you have turned out to be quite a remarkable creation indeed."

"Dr. Gero!" Cell said with astonishment, as he had not anticipated this encounter.

* * *

><p><em>Up next: Cell and Dr. Gero have met at last! What new twists and turns in Dragon Ball history will this catalyze? And what of the wishes with the Dragon Balls? Stay tuned! <em>

_Thanks so much for reading the fourth chapter! _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor _

_Fanfic requested by Gonstika. Various notions, concepts, plot points, and other ideas presented and conveyed in this fanfic were originated by Gonstika. _

_Updated as of 12/10/2011_

* * *

><p><em>If you're enjoying this story, be sure to check out Honor Trip, another Dragon Ball Z fanfic involving Cell as its main character – with a twist! Whereas Cell is indeed a villain in the canon Dragon Ball universe, in Honor Trip, circumstances arise that enable Cell, despite the villain he had been, to become … a hero! Honor Trip is accessible via my profile page, and I hope you enjoy it. <em>

_Thanks again, and have an excellent one,_

_American Vigor _


	5. Like Fathers, Like Sons

**Destiny's Echo**

**- a Dragon Ball Z FanFiction -**

**Chapter Five: Like Fathers, Like Sons **

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p><em>In Hell … <em>

Cell had never thought, after listening to his creator's legacy recording in the timeline from which he had originated, that he would ever have the opportunity to meet the illustrious and remarkable man responsible for his existence.

Gero's recording had informed him that he would only be listening to it in the event that he had passed away before the true beginning of Cell's life, and Cell had always acknowledged that even though he had never expected to meet Dr. Gero, he would carry out the wondrous purposes for which he had been designed and programmed.

However, here they were, together in the afterlife, where neither had expected they would ever arrive due to the nature of their designs.

"It is an honor to finally be in your presence, Dr. Gero," Cell said with a bow of unconditional respect, signifying his enthrallment in the glory of the moment.

"The honor is mine, my ultimate creation," Dr. Gero said, while holding out his right hand, beckoning Cell to cease his bow and shake it.

Cell complied, and he straightened his stance and shook the doctor's hand.

It was a meeting of similar minds with similar goals – a mentor finally being able to see the results of his education and training for a student he had never formally met.

They released their grip and considered their situation, while hearing the resonant sounds of Goku fighting Cold and his sons in the background, seeing flickers of energy in the distance, intermittently.

"I must say, your present appearance comes as a big surprise," Cell said. "I had no idea that you had been planning to turn yourself into an android."

"And I'm quite surprised that you were released from your incubation chamber as soon as you were!" Gero said. "By my calculations, you weren't supposed to have completed your genetic and tactical integration until about 20 years from now! I programmed my super computer to assist in these processes while I prepared for my more immediate pursuits. And yet you were released, apparently within the past 10 days or so, since that is how long I've been in this wretched place. Had I known you would soon be released, I wouldn't have bothered wasting my time drawing the attention of the Z-Fighters to my laboratory and releasing those ungrateful fools Seventeen and Eighteen! But how could I have miscalculated so severely?"

Cell chuckled mildly to himself.

"Actually, Dr. Gero, your calculations were quite accurate," Cell said. "I was released about 20 years from now."

Gero at first didn't fully believe that he had heard the comment correctly, although after acknowledging that he was an android, after all, and that his aural sensors had not likely misinterpreted the intention of the comment, he wondered if Cell had somehow come to possess unanticipated flaws.

"I hope I properly configured your logical framework, Cell," Gero said. "The statement you just made does not make any sense."

Cell was momentarily taken aback by the comment, although he realized what had caused the confusion.

"Oh, I understand," Cell said. "Dr. Gero, I need to clarify something quite important for you. You see, I'm not from this timeline, and – "

"What!" Gero yelled rather loudly. "Are you actually suggesting that you are somehow from an alternate timeline?"

"Indeed," Cell said. "In my timeline, 17 and 18 were destroyed by Vegeta's son, Trunks, before I was released. Since he had already traveled back in time to try and create an alternate timeline in which the Earth would not be splendidly decimated as a result of your revenge, he had a time machine at his disposal. I killed him, then took his time machine to the past, creating yet another new timeline in the process. That's the timeline we're in now, we're – "

"Wait, stop," Gero said, placing his right hand on the dome that substituted for his forehead. "I'm not fully mechanical, and this is giving me quite a headache. You're absolutely sure you want to keep on suggesting that you actually managed to take advantage of time travel?"

"Yes," Cell said, in a tone indicating that he was suddenly concerned about the connotations of Gero's apparent surprise. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Time travel is impossible, that's what's wrong!" Gero yelled, not at Cell, per se, but at what he had said. "In all my studies into the advanced electromagnetism that helped me create you and all my other creations, I enhanced my knowledge of quantum mechanics far beyond the preexisting body of knowledge. Through all I researched, I came to the conclusion, based on the comprehensive math and all the interactions of the quanta, that time travel could never be possible under any circumstances. To breach so many of the quantum principles would almost certainly require a level of thinking beyond human comprehension! But you're saying it's possible, after all? Who made Trunks' time machine?"

"Bulma Brief, actually, and –"

"Bulma made the time machine!" Gero yelled. "Do you mean to tell me that in a significant area of understanding regarding something that even I viewed as entirely impossible and beyond comprehension, she was able to do it? That nosy, obnoxious, self-centered fool of a woman did it when I, Dr. Gero, failed to accomplish that achievement! I don't believe it!"

Cell appeared downtrodden at Gero's frustration.

"It's true, Dr. Gero," Cell said. "It's as true as the fact that I despise Seventeen and Eighteen for what they did to you."

Gero momentarily softened his facial expression and tone.

"You're being totally serious, aren't you?" Gero asked.

Cell nodded in the affirmative.

"This is unbelievable!" Gero yelled, once again captivated by his own vehemence.

Cell saw Gero clenching his fists, with an enraged expression emanating an essence of resentment.

"You created me, Dr. Gero. Bulma never could have done that," Cell said. "Your knowledge of biomechanics is unparalleled. I am living proof of that."

Gero quickly regained a demeanor of composure.

"Yes, this is unquestionably true," he said. "But you were supposed to achieve perfection, Cell, and you were designed to completely overpower the Z-Fighters. I can tell by your present form, and the fact you are here, no less, that these goals were not fully achieved. What happened?"

Cell was suddenly speechless.

He had realized upon meeting Gero that this subject would almost certainly be discussed, and that he had every reason to be nervous about answering Gero's inquiries.

* * *

><p><em>Earth, Guardian's Lookout … <em>

The grandiose forces of power inherent in Shenron's abilities were being reflected in the manifestation of his physical appearance.

As his father had done in instances beforehand, Gohan now wanted to use the superior power of the Dragon Balls to enable Earth, and all the universe, to become profuse with righteousness that would overcome previous degradation through evil.

Wishing back to life those who had been killed due to the misguided heartlessness of Cell, and in a broader context the terrorist evil exhibited by Dr. Gero that had been passed on to Cell, was something Gohan was more than eager to accomplish.

However, before Gohan could speak his wish, Trunks spoke up.

"Gohan, how exactly are you going to phrase this first wish?" he asked.

"I am intending to ask Shenron to bring back all of Cell's victims," Gohan said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, how about everyone whom Seventeen and Eighteen killed?" Trunks asked.

"Good point," Vegeta said. "But do we actually know if they killed anyone, other than their own bastard of a creator?"

"We should make sure to wish everyone back whom they might have killed; it shouldn't hurt to incorporate that into the wish, as long as we make explicitly sure to mention that we don't want to revive Dr. Gero," Trunks said.

"Yeah, that would suck," Yamcha said, while subconsciously placing a hand over the area that Dr. Gero, as Android 20, had pierced a little more than 10 days beforehand. "I really don't want that creep coming back and attacking us again, especially with the sort of impaling he seems to like."

"The guy … was a bastard," Eighteen said, startling everyone atop the Lookout, especially Krillin, who had been holding her. He suddenly, but securely, enabled her to stand on her own two feet.

He was amazed that she had apparently become conscious so suddenly, and he wondered if she had been conscious at all while she had been silent and he had been holding her, and if so, what that could have meant.

"Krillin, what were you doing?" Eighteen asked.

In response to the question, he began stammering rather copiously, forming mutters rather than full-fledged words.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me that, then at least can you tell me why I'm here and no longer within Cell?" she asked.

Krillin's stammering continued, and Eighteen wondered exactly what the implications regarding his loss for words were.

She came to what she felt was a rather prudent decision.

"Alright, will someone who isn't drooling like an idiot over my gorgeous appearance explain what the hell happened?" she asked, causing Krillin to stop even the stammering, further compounding his loss for a response.

After a few moments of silence, and the dragon continuing to impatiently wait overhead, as he had not yet detected anything resembling a wish, Trunks decided to answer her question.

"Gohan punched Cell extremely hard in the gut, and this caused Cell to expel you from his system, making him revert back to his previous form," Trunks said. "Gohan and Goku then … defeated Cell, although it unfortunately cost Goku his life. He was brave, and fortunately, since we'll be able to use the Dragon Balls to bring him back, he won't have to suffer for his selfless action."

"A wish, huh?" Eighteen asked. "Well, that would explain why the dragon is here. And don't worry, even with the big guy here I'm not about to try and use any wish for myself. Do what you want. Just bring Seventeen and Sixteen back; we didn't actually kill anybody other than Dr. Gero. I've got no reason to lie to you. Gero was a bastard, and I don't want anything to do with him. Oh wait … Vegeta, there was that one truck driver I accidentally killed because you were arrogant and refused to move out of the way. I guess he should be brought back."

"Fine by me," Vegeta said. "And next time, I'll be the one who wins a fight between us."

"Oh please, like I actually care about fighting you anymore," Eighteen said.

Trunks found the discrepancy between this incarnation of Eighteen and the diabolical bitch from his own timeline to be rather remarkable.

"It's noble of you to actually be helping us," Trunks said, almost not believing that he was saying this to an android, of all entities. "Thanks, … I guess."

Eighteen found the comment to be quite astounding.

She also felt that, with this renewed opportunity for life, there was something she wanted to do.

She looked quickly at Krillin, but did not give him enough time to properly react to the glance.

Eighteen then swiftly walked over to Trunks, and before he knew what was happening, she embraced him with emotional passion, kissing him on the lips for many moments while caressing him with tender enjoyment.

Trunks was dumbfounded, to say the least, and while he didn't consciously kiss her in return – at least, he didn't want to admit he had – he at the very least subconsciously returned the kiss for a few moments.

Eighteen then let go of her embrace, and she smiled, looking into his eyes.

"You're welcome," she said, right before flying from the Lookout toward the Earth below, to a rather astounded Trunks, a puzzled group of many fighters, and an absolutely bewildered Krillin.

Vegeta seemed to be the only one among them who was actually smiling.

In fact, it was more like a smirk.

* * *

><p><em>In Hell … <em>

Goku was in the midst of blocking one of Cold's punches while he simultaneously kicked Frieza in the gut and dodged a kick that Cooler had unleashed at him.

It had been quite some time since he had fought either Frieza or Cooler, and while neither of them had truly possessed the capacity to defeat him as a Super Saiyan before, they seemed to be even less capable now. While both of their strengths had improved – albeit marginally – the disparity between their abilities and those of Goku had increased significantly, as Goku had systematically compounded his strength and speed in all his preparations for battles with the androids.

Cold, however, was offering him somewhat of a challenge, especially since Frieza and Cooler were adding to the assault.

For many minutes, Goku had been enabling the three of them to attack him, meticulously analyzing their current levels of power.

But he also wanted to prove a point, and decided that he would do so after a few more rounds.

While Goku was busy blocking a kick from Cold and a punch from Cooler, Frieza landed a punch into the left side of Goku's face. However, to Frieza's chagrin, Goku was barely affected by the baleful attack.

Goku grabbed Cooler's right arm and flung him into Frieza, sending both of them spiraling away. He then instant transmitted behind Cold and kicked him in the back, although Cold moved merely a few meters before stopping himself, then back-kicked Goku in the chest, propelling him backward a few meters.

Frieza and Cooler managed to get behind Goku, and each of them used one of his arms to grab one of Goku's arms, in what Goku thought was an attempt to enable Cold to strike his chest with reduced defenses.

However, when Goku sensed Frieza pointing his right hand toward his back and Cooler pointing his left hand toward that area, Goku realized they were trying to each use a Death Beam against him.

He simply couldn't allow that.

Before either of them had the opportunity to gather sufficient energy for the attacks, Goku kicked each of them in the chest, forming what was an almost perfect split with his legs.

Goku then charged forward and bashed Cold upside the face, although Cold quickly recovered and headbutted Goku, sending him backward with some force.

Goku recovered, then noticed Frieza appear by his father's left side, while Cooler appeared on the right.

"It seems you have improved since last we fought," Cooler said. "However, you have not been able to defeat the three of us together, and you never will be."

"You're only saying that because you're a coward who hides behind the strength of his father for protection," Goku said, causing Cooler and Frieza to become even further enraged.

"How dare you!" Cooler shouted. "I am a force of incredible power in my own right, and while he is weaker than I, so is Frieza!"

Frieza grunted at the comment, but elaborated on what his brother had said.

"I killed your father, Goku, and I would have done the same to you had I not been toying with you on Planet Namek before you transformed!" Frieza shouted.

"The universe has benefited considerably from your overconfidence," Goku said. "I never knew my father, and he never really knew me. You deprived me of that opportunity, Frieza, but Trunks and I stopped the three of you from hurting anyone else that way."

"Ah yes, … Trunks," Cold said, bemusedly. "Tell me, how has that wretched Saiyan whom my son and I fought on your miserable planet been? I bet you're jealous that he, and not you, was responsible for our untimely demises."

"Actually, I'm quite proud of him for what he did, and he's also much stronger than any of you," Goku said. "Unlike you, Cold, I didn't pass on to my son the wicked value of taking pride in killing others. While Trunks isn't my son, he inherited many of my values because he was mentored by my son, Gohan. Like Gohan and I, he doesn't take particular pride in killing others; he just does what needs to be done to help the innocent and end oppression."

"That makes no sense," Frieza said. "Your brat was clearly a child when I encountered him on Planet Namek, and Trunks must be an adult by now, while your brat still is probably a mere child. What do you mean when you say that Gohan mentored Trunks?"

"Well, like Cell said before when he mentioned that he came from another timeline, Trunks came from an alternate future too," Goku said. "And remember, I killed all of you in Trunks and Cell's futures."

"Charming," Cold said. "But that doesn't explain who his father is."

Frieza suddenly realized the implications of all this.

"Unbelievable!" he shouted angrily, and yet with trepidation. "He isn't Vegeta's son, is he?"

Goku didn't verbally answer, but he smirked, with a chuckle.

As livid as Cold and Cooler became over the realization, Frieza's fury far surpassed theirs.

"For all this time, I thought that kid was some random Saiyan I forgot to kill!" he yelled. "But now, … now I have the further dishonor of knowing that my father and I died by the hands of Vegeta's son, a Super Saiyan in his own right! The universe has conspired against me!"

"It serves you right for all the years you spent warping Vegeta's mind and repressing him in all the ways you did," Goku said. "And now, in a further glorification of the Saiyan race, I'm sure you will enjoy knowing that I've been taking it easy on the three of you."

Frieza, Cooler, and Cold were rather perplexed at the statement.

"I've got to admit, Cold, that you're quite strong, and a lot stronger than either of your sons," Goku said. "I'm sure that deep down, you're disgustingly proud that you're stronger than they are, as they would be if they ever surpassed you."

Cold said nothing in response, and maintained his disgruntled expression.

"In fact, Cold, had you used this form against either Trunks or me a few years ago, you would have had a very good chance of defeating us," Goku said. "You paid the price for overconfidence, and it's a lesson you've obviously taught to neither of your sons."

"You Saiyans are freaks of nature, disturbing the rightful course of the universe, in which the strong are meant to dominate the weak," Cold said.

"It's somewhat ironic that none of you ever knew about Broly, but that's another subject entirely," Goku said. "The Saiyan race has evolved, and now, among all its surviving members, it fights for peace. And – "

Goku suddenly stopped himself when he noticed below that Cell was talking with someone.

He had diverted his attention from Cell in the midst of his battle with the Cold family, and he wondered exactly whom Cell was talking to.

Goku quickly realized that the entity had no detectable energy signature, and that his appearance was indeed familiar.

He had been told after he had recovered from his heart virus about the true identity of the man who had masqueraded as Android 20, and it was time to finally confront him, face-to-face, with the knowledge of who he happened to be.

"What's the matter, Saiyan?" Cooler asked. "Have you suddenly realized how inferior you actually are to the three of us?"

Without responding, Goku started to descend down to where Cell and Dr. Gero were standing.

"Hey, get back here!" Cooler shouted.

But Goku ignored him.

As horrid of a monster as Cell had been, and as wicked as the androids of Trunks and Cell's futures had been, the man responsible for all of this, the mastermind behind not only the androids but the Red Ribbon Army, in all of his endeavors acting for the purpose of subjugating the Earth through the paragon of selfish violence, was a monster far beyond any level even Cell could have hoped to achieve.

Goku knew that it was time for him and Dr. Gero to truly meet, without the veil of secrecy guarding either of them.

He owed it to his son, a boy who had watched his father die to stop the efforts of this murderer's creation, to truly confront him at last.

* * *

><p><em>Up next: The wishes with Earth's Dragon Balls will finally be made! Will Goku be revived? And what will become of Cell? Stay tuned! <em>

_Thanks so much for reading the fifth chapter! _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor _

_Fanfic requested by Gonstika. Various notions, concepts, plot points, and other ideas presented and conveyed in this fanfic were originated by Gonstika. _

_Chapter completed: July 21, 2012_

_If you're enjoying this story, be sure to check out Honor Trip, another Dragon Ball Z fanfic involving Cell as its main character – with a twist! Whereas Cell is indeed a villain in the canon Dragon Ball universe, in Honor Trip, circumstances arise that enable Cell, despite the villain he had been, to become … a hero! Honor Trip is accessible via my profile page, and I hope you enjoy it. _

_Thanks again, and have an excellent one,_

_American Vigor _


End file.
